Rewrited Fairy Tales
by Sjeherazade
Summary: A feminist visited my school to tell us that fairy tales were only to tell children how they should be if they were boys or girls, I began to rewrite them. Why is, every witch evil… This is Fairy tales like you have never seen them. CHAPTER THREE FINISHED
1. Little Red Riding Hood

**Rewrited Fairy Tales**** - Little Red Riding Hood**

Once upon the time there was a little girl who was living in a little cottage. She was so cute that no one could be cuter. Her mother loved her, and her grandmother adored her.

She had made a little red hood for the girl and that suited her so good that everyone called her Little Red Riding Hood.

One day when her mother had bought some alcohol she said to he daughter:

"I have heard that Granny is ill again. Go to her with this, but don't drink of it, its medicine."

Little Red began to walk across the forest to Granny who lived in another village. And there she met the wolf, who hid in the thicket, spying on some lumberjacks in the woods. He asked her were she was going.

Little Red had heard that one could never trust the wolf, but she got so scared that she told him everything.

"I'm going to Granny"

"Does your Granny lives far away?" the wolf asked.

"Quite…" Little Red replied. "She lives behind the mill that you can see over there; it's the first house in the village.

"Right!" the wolf said. I'll go see her too but I have some things to do first.

The wolf took the short way to Granny and he ran as fast as he could. Little Red took the long way and sometimes she stopped to pick flowers and chase butterflies.

Before Little Red arrived at Granny's she met a boy from school. She told him that she had met the wolf and that he was on his way to Granny. The boy immediately stopped what he was doing and watched her.

"You can't trust a wolf"

"I know… But?"

Little Red felt a little ashamed that she had told the wolf that much.

"You can't trust him _because he is a wolf_, he will attack your Granny and take her place to eat both of you. He will dress up like her, lay down in her bed when you arrives and then you comes in, you will see her and ask her about her eyes, ears, hands and then you asks him about the teeth and then he attacks you too. One can never trust a wolf".

"BUT I HAVE TO SAVE GRANNY"

Before the boy could stop her, she had run away from him, towards Granny's cottage. He ran over to the hunter's house and told him everything.

"Hurry up, we have to be there before her. Granny isn't at home, she was taken away by ambulance this morning.

The boy was horrified over what he had been told and ran over to Little Red's Granny.

----

When the wolf arrived at Granny's house some minutes earlier, the sun was shining so intensive that he had to rest in the shadow for a while.

After some more minutes he walked over to the door and knocked on it. The door was opened but no one was home. He closed the door again and went back to the shadow to wait for Little Red Riding Hood.

----

Soon the girl knocked on the door

"GRANNY!!"

No one answered.

Little Red was more terrified then she had ever been before. Why didn't her Granny answer? Was it too late?

"It's little Red, your grandchild. I'm here with a gift from mum."

Shivering she stepped over the threshold.

"Granny can you hear me?"

Still no answer. Little Red began to cry in fear, but she didn't dare to run out. Maybe there was still time to rescue Granny. She crept over to the stairs.

"Granny? GRANNY!"

Sobbing she ran up the rest of the stairs and tore the door open. Something was lying in the bed. But it didn't move and it was much smaller then Granny.

"Granny?"

This time she actually heard a moan. Little Red felt both relieved and not at the same time.

"Granny are you ill? What's wrong? Granny?"

Granny moaned again and little Red run over to the bed and tore the quilt away from it. But it wasn't her Granny who lay in the bed. It was her classmate, the boy she had met earlier in the woods, he was tied up and had a big open wound in his stomach.

Little Red screamed and backed off, and collide with someone, someone who placed his hand over her mouth and forced her down on the floor.

Suddenly she saw her attacker's face in Granny's mirror. The hunter. After only a few seconds he had her tied up and took out his knife.

Little Red closed her eyes so she didn't have to see what he did to her. She really wanted to know what he had done to Granny, but she couldn't ask because of the rag he had tied around her mouth.

Then she heard a low snarl, it was just as load that she would be able to hear it. Was the hunter and the wolf the same being?

She had barely finished this thoughts then she heard the window got broken in the kitchen, in the next second, the door into the bedroom got up and someone attacked the hunter.

Little Red opened her eyes to see who it was that had saved her.

It was the wolf. He had taken a firm grip on the hunter's throat. The hunter tried to free himself but the wolf didn't stop. Finally the man fainted and the wolf walked over to the girl and bite the ropes off.

Little Red cried and gave the wolf a hug. When she had got herself together, she walked over to the boy and examined his wounds while the wolf untied him too. The hunter had stitched the wound for some reason, and the boy seemed drugged.

"What have he done to him?"

Little Red watched the wolf that now cleaned the blood away by licking the wound. He watched the girl and then he ran back to the door.

"Do you want me to follow you?"

The wolf was already down in the kitchen. Little Red hesitated, she had heard so much horrible about the wolf, but after all he had saved her from the hunter. She followed him. The wolf now waited for her in the door. When she came there he run out in the garden. Finally he stopped.

"The well?" Little Red didn't understand. "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

The wolf looked at Little Red and then down in the well. Little Red thought about it for a while and then she undressed and climbed down.

There was something under the water. Little Red was both scared and curious. Her curiosity won.

She dived to see what it was. A child, it had drowned and it had a wound in the stomach, a wound that was about to open itself. She swam up to the surface again to breath and then she dived again, she picked up a sharp stone and started to rip up the wound. There was no blood. She continued cutting and finally she saw what was wrong. Someone had filled the child's stomach with stones.

Coughing she came up to the surface. She had got her mouthful of cold water. Finally she could climb up again. The wolf licked her face until she was alert again, then she began to cry again. But she also decided to do something.

She went back to the boy inside with the wolf close behind. He was unconscious. Little Red took the hunter's knife up and unstitched the wound, took out the stones, and stitched it once again. The wolf licked him until he opened his eyes.

The boy screamed and throw the wolf away. Little Red screamed too, but more in anger then fear.

Then she told boy everything, he got more and more shocked over what he heard. When Little Red finally told him about the children in the well, he started to cry. Little Red cried too, but wiped her tears away.

"What do you think we should do?"

The wolf started to snarl. Then Little Red and the boy noticed that the hunter was about to wake up. Little Red looked around in the room and caught sight of the stone heap. The hunter had presumably planned to put them into her stomach and throw both her and the boy into the well. She shivered. But then she got angry again and turned to the boy and the wolf.

"We need more stones"

"For what?"

"What do you think?"

Little Red opened the hunter's stomach with the knife and placed the stones inside him. The boy gave her the stones she had freed him from and she placed those in the hunter too. Then the wolf showed them a place in the woods where there were a lot of stones.

When there was enough stones, they tried to drag him away to the well but they couldn't move him.

Then they heard a car in the garden and ran out. It was Granny, the doctor and the policeman. The doctor was talking seriously to Granny.

"It's not good to drink this much, you know that!"

"Yeyeyeyeyeye!"

Then Little Red and the boy told the policeman everything they had been through this day, at the same time as the doctor tried to talk to Granny about her drinking.

Later some men from the village came and took a total twelve children out of the well. The judge came too and he decided the hunter should die, and as he already was full of stones they decided that no one wanted to clean the axe afterwards. After all, it was Sunday. So they just throw him into the well and let him drown.

And about the wolf. Little Red wanted to keep him, and as she was so cute that no one could be cuter, there was no one who could say no.

**A/N** _**When a feminist came to my school and spoke about his/her (I don't remember) theory that fairy tales were only to tell children how they should be if they were boys or girls, I suddenly got an idea. I would rewrite the fairy tales. Why is every princess beautiful and every witch evil for example? **_

_**I quitted listening to the lecturer and thought about this idea, which I started to like… I wanted to do this. And I decided that my first commission would be to change the Wolf's character in Little Red, from the villain to the hero… Then someone told me to pay attention…**_

_**Next Fairy tale to be rewrote is**__**: The Fisherman and his Wife**_


	2. The Fisherman And His Wife

The Fisherman and His Wife A/N: The same fairy tale, but with a happy ending (at least for most of the characters) This story (and the last one) belongs to Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm

Once upon a time there was a fisherman who lived together with his wife in a filthy shack near the sea. Every day the fisherman went out fishing. Once he was sitting there fishing and looking into the clear water. Then his hook went to the bottom, deep down, and when he pulled it out, he had caught a large flounder.

Then the flounder said to him,

"Listen, fisherman, I beg you to let me live. I am not an ordinary flounder, but an enchanted prince. How will it help you to kill me? I would not taste good to you. Put me back into the water, and let me swim."

"Well," the man said, "there's no need to say more. I can certainly let a fish swim away who knows how to talk."

With that he put it back into the clear water, and the flounder disappeared to the bottom, leaving a long trail of blood behind him.

Then the fisherman got up and went home to his wife in the filthy shack.

"Husband," the woman said, "didn't you catch anything today?"

"No," the man said. "I caught a flounder, but he told me that he was an enchanted prince, so I let him swim away."

"Didn't you ask for anything first?" the woman asked.

"No," the man said. "What should I have asked for?"

"Oh," the woman said. "It is terrible living in this shack. It stinks and is filthy. You should have asked for a little cottage for us. Go back and call him. Tell him that we want to have a little cottage. He will surely give it to us."

"Oh," the man said. "Why should I go back there?"

"Look," the woman said, "you did catch him, and then you let him swim away. He will surely do this for us. Go right now."

The man did not want to go, but neither did he want to oppose his wife, so he went back to the sea.

When he arrived there it was no longer clear, but yellow and green. He stood there and said:

Mandje! Mandje! Timpe Te!  
Flounder, flounder, in the sea!  
My wife, my wife Ilsebill,  
Wants not, wants not, what I will

The flounder swam up and said, "What does she want then?"

"Oh," the man said, "I did catch you, and now my wife says that I really should have asked for something. She doesn't want to live in a filthy shack anymore. She would like to have a cottage."

"Go home," the flounder told him. "She already has it."

The man went home, and his wife was standing in the door of a cottage, and she said to him, "Come in. See, now isn't this much better?"

There was a little front yard, and a beautiful little parlour, and a bedroom where their bed was standing, and a kitchen, and a dining room. Everything was beautifully furnished and supplied with tin and brass utensils, just as it should be. And outside there was a little yard with chickens and ducks and a garden with vegetables and fruit.

"Look," the woman said. "Isn't this nice?"

"Yes," the man agreed. "This is quite enough. We can live here very well."

"We will think about that," the woman said.

Then they ate something and went to bed.

Everything went well for a week or two, and then the woman said, "Listen, husband. This cottage is too small. The yard and the garden are too little. The flounder could have given us a larger house. I would like to live in a large stone palace. Go back to the flounder and tell him to give us a palace."

"Oh, wife," the man said, "the cottage is good enough. Why would we want to live in a palace?"

"I know why," the woman said. "Now just go. The flounder can do that."

"Now, wife, the flounder has just given us the cottage. I don't want to go back so soon. It may make the flounder angry."

"Just go," the woman said. "He can do it, and he won't mind doing it. Just go."

The man's heart was heavy, and he did not want to go. He said to himself, "This is not right," but he went anyway.

When he arrived at the sea the water was purple and dark blue and gray and dense, and no longer green and yellow. He stood there and said the same string of words.

The flounder came back.

"What does she want then?" he said.

"Oh," the man sadly said, "my wife wants to live in a stone palace."

"Go home. She's already standing before the door," the flounder told him.

Then the man went his way, thinking he was going home, but when he arrived, standing there was a large stone palace. His wife was standing on the stairway, about to enter.

Taking him by the hand, she said, "Come inside."

He went inside with her. Inside the palace there was a large front hallway with a marble floor. Numerous servants opened up the large doors for them. The walls were all white and covered with beautiful tapestry. In the rooms there were chairs and tables of pure gold. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings. The rooms and chambers all had carpets. Food and the very best wine overloaded the tables until they almost collapsed. Outside the house there was a large courtyard with the very best carriages and stalls for horses and cows. Furthermore there was a magnificent garden with the most beautiful flowers and fine fruit trees and a pleasure forest a good half mile long, with elk and deer and hares and everything that anyone could possibly want.

"Now," the woman said, "isn't this nice?"

"Oh, yes" the man said. "This is quite enough. We can live in this beautiful palace and be satisfied."

"We'll think about it," the woman said. "Let's sleep on it." And with that they went to bed.

The next morning the woman woke up first. It was just daylight, and from her bed she could see the magnificent landscape before her. Her husband was just starting to stir when she poked him in the side with her elbow and said, "Husband, get up and look out the window. Look, couldn't we be king and queen over all this?"

"Oh, wife," the man said, "why would I want to be king? I don't want to be king."

"Well," the woman said, "Then I want to be king."

"Oh, wife," the man said, "why do you want to be king? I don't want to tell him that."

"Why not?" the woman said, "Go there immediately. I must be king."

So the man, saddened because his wife wanted to be king, and went back.

"This is not right, not right at all," the man thought. He did not want to go, but he went anyway.

When he arrived at the sea it was dark gray, and the water heaved up from below and had a foul smell. He stood there and said the string of words once again.

Mandje! Mandje! Timpe Te!  
Flounder, flounder, in the sea!  
My wife, my wife Ilsebill,  
Wants not, wants not, what I will

"What does she want then," the flounder asked.

"Oh," the man said, "she wants to be king."

"Go home. She is already king," the flounder told him.

Then the man went home, and when he arrived there, the palace had become much larger, with a tall tower and magnificent decorations. Sentries stood outside the door, and there were so many soldiers, and drums, and trumpets. When he went inside everything was of pure marble and gold with velvet covers and large golden tassels. Then the doors to the great hall opened up, and there was the entire court. His wife was sitting on a high throne of gold and diamonds. She was wearing a large golden crown, and in her hand was a scepter of pure gold and precious stones. On either side of her there stood a line of maids-in-waiting, each one a head shorter than the other.

"Oh, wife, are you now king?"

"Yes," she said, "now I am king."

He stood and looked at her, and after thus looking at her for a while he said, "Wife, it is very nice that you are king. Now we don't have to wish for anything else."

"No, husband," she said, becoming restless. "Time is on my hands. I cannot stand it any longer. Go to the flounder. I am king, but now I must become emperor."

"Oh, wife" the man said, "Why do you want to become emperor?"

"Husband," she said, "go to the flounder. I want to be emperor."

"Oh, wife," the man said, "he cannot make you emperor. I cannot tell the flounder to do that. There is only one emperor in the realm. The flounder cannot make you emperor. He cannot do that."

"What!" the woman said. "I am king, and you are my husband. Are you going? Go there immediately. If he can make me king then he can make me emperor. I want to be and have to be emperor. Go there immediately."

So he had to go. As he went on his way the frightened man thought to himself, "This is not going to end well. To ask to be emperor is shameful. The flounder is going to get tired of this."

With that he arrived at the sea. The water was all black and dense and boiling up from within. A strong wind blew over him that curdled the water. He stood there and said the string of words again.

"What does she want then?" the flounder said.

"Oh, flounder," he said, "my wife wants to become emperor."

"Go home," the flounder told him. "She is already emperor."

Then the man went home, and when he arrived there, the entire palace was made of polished marble with alabaster statues and golden decorations. Soldiers were marching outside the gate, blowing trumpets and beating tympani and drums. Inside the house, barons and counts and dukes were walking around like servants. They opened the doors for him, which were made of pure gold. He went inside where his wife was sitting on a throne made of one piece of gold a good two miles high, and she was wearing a large golden crown that was three yards high, all set with diamonds and carbuncles. In the one hand she had a scepter, and in the other the imperial orb. Bodyguards were standing in two rows at her sides: each one smaller than the other, beginning with the largest giant and ending with the littlest dwarf, who was no larger than my little finger. Many princes and dukes were standing in front of her.

The man went and stood among them and said, "Wife, are you emperor now?"

"Yes," she said, "I am emperor."

He stood and looked at her, and after thus looking at her for a while, he said, "Wife, it is very nice that you are emperor."

"Husband," she said. "Why are you standing there? Now that I am emperor, and I want to become pope."

"Oh, wife!" the man said. "What do you not want? There is only one pope in all Christianity. He cannot make you pope."

"Husband," she said, "I want to become pope. Go there immediately. I must become pope this very day."

"No, wife," he said, "I cannot tell him that. It will come to no good. That is too much. The flounder cannot make you pope. I will not ask him to make you pope!"

"Husband, what nonsense!" the woman said. "If he can make me emperor, then he can make me pope as well. Go there immediately. I am emperor, and you are my husband. You are you going!"

Then the frightened man went. He felt sick over all this, and his knees and legs were shaking, and the wind was blowing over the land, and clouds flew by as the darkness of evening fell. Leaves blew from the trees, and the water roared and boiled as it crashed onto the shore. In the distance he could see ships, shooting distress signals as they tossed and turned on the waves. There was a little blue in the middle of the sky, but on all sides it had turned red, as in a terrible lightning storm. Full of despair he stood there and said:

Mandje! Mandje! Timpe Te!  
Flounder, flounder, in the sea!  
My wife, my wife Ilsebill,  
Wants not, wants not, what I will

"What does she want then?" the flounder said.

"Oh," the man said, "she wants to become pope."

"Go home," the flounder told him. "She is already pope."

Then he went home, and when he arrived there, there was a large church surrounded by nothing but palaces. He forced his way through the crowd. Inside everything was illuminated with thousands and thousands of lights, and his wife was clothed in pure gold and sitting on a much higher throne. She was wearing three large golden crowns. She was surrounded with church-like splendour, and at her sides there were two banks of candles. The largest was as thick and as tall as the largest tower, down to the smallest kitchen candle. And all the emperors and kings were kneeling before her kissing her slipper.

"Wife," the man said, giving her a good look, "are you pope now?"

"Yes," she said, "I am pope."

Then he stood there looking at her, and it was as if he were looking into the bright sun. After he had looked at her for a while he said, "Wife, It is good that you are pope!"

She stood there as stiff as a tree, neither stirring nor moving.

Then he said, "Wife, be satisfied now that you are pope. There is nothing else that you can become."

"I have to think about that," the woman said.

Then they both went to bed, but she was not satisfied. Her desires would not let her sleep. She kept thinking what she wanted to become next.

The man slept well and soundly, for he had run about a lot during the day, but the woman could not sleep at all, but tossed and turned from one side to the other all night long, always thinking about what she could become, but she could not think of anything.

Then the sun was about to rise, and when she saw the early light of dawn she sat up in bed and watched through the window as the sun came up.

"Aha," she thought. "Could not I cause the sun and the moon to rise?"

"Husband," she said, poking him in the ribs with her elbow, "wake up and go back to the flounder. I want to become God."

The man, who was still mostly asleep, was so startled that he fell out of bed. He thought that he had misunderstood her, so, rubbing his eyes, he said, "Wife, what did you say?"

"Husband," she said, "I cannot stand it when I see the sun and the moon rising, and I cannot cause them to do so. I will not have a single hour of peace until I myself can cause them to rise."

She looked at him so gruesomely that he shuddered.

"Go there immediately. I want to become God."

"Oh, wife," the man said, falling on his knees before her, "the flounder cannot do that. He can make you emperor and pope, but I beg you, be satisfied and remain pope."

Anger fell over her. Her hair flew wildly about her head. Tearing open her bodice she kicked him with her foot and shouted, "I cannot stand it! I cannot stand it any longer! Go there immediately!"

He put on his trousers and ran off like a madman.

Outside such a storm was raging that he could hardly stand on his feet. Houses and trees were blowing over. The mountains were shaking, and boulders were rolling from the cliffs into the sea. The sky was as black as pitch. There was thunder and lightning. In the sea there were great black waves as high as church towers and mountains, all capped with crowns of white foam.

Mandje! Mandje! Timpe Te!  
Flounder, flounder, in the sea!  
My wife, my wife Ilsebill,  
Wants not, wants not, what I will

"What does she want then?" the flounder said.

"Oh," he said, "she wants to become God."

"Go home. She is sitting in her filthy shack again."

Then he went home, and when he arrived there at their filthy shack. His wife was not too happy.

"I thought you would make me God so that I could cause the sun and the moon to rise!"

The man sighed.

"No! Please no more wishes!"

"Go NOW!!"

The man went back to the sea. The storm almost tore him out the ocean.

Mandje! Mandje! Timpe Te!  
Flounder, flounder, in the sea!

"WHAT" the flounder roared.

"Oh prince of the deep ocean… Can you give me another wife? A wife that don't have so many desires?"

The storm died off.

"Go home," the flounder told him. "You already have everything you want."

The man went home, and his new wife, a woman as beautiful as the moon, was standing in the door of the little cottage that was given to him in the first wish, and she said to him,

"Come in. You have to be tired after all this!"

Outside there was a little yard with chickens and ducks and a garden with vegetables and fruits and flowers. They also had eight children, as beautiful as the moon. And a cat, that was looking almost exactly as his first wife. Then the new wife said.

"Didn't you caught a flounder, that told you he was an enchanted prince once, and that fish gave you all this?"

The man sighed.

"What?"

"Well, maybe we could ask him for one more wish!"

Next day the man and his new wife went to the sea, the flounder was already there waiting for them.

"What is it now?"

"My new wife, have one wish for you, only one!"

"What!"

"Well, if you could give my old wife that much… Can't we wish you free from this spell?"

Then the flounder turned into a prince again, and he shivered, cried and kissed them both. Before he went back to his palace he took one of the fisherman's daughters for wife and they, as well as the fisherman and his new wife lived in pure happiness until the day He came, who destroys castles and filthy shacks and leaves nothing but tombs.

**A/N ****Wow that was just like the real Sjeherazade used to end her stories, not like "And then they lived happily ever after" no she continued so that on one would have a chance to miss what she meant. And I finally did it… Maybe I have a chance to be that great storyteller too one day. **

**Anyway**

**Next Fairy Tale to be rewrote is: ****"The Princess and the Frog"**


	3. The Princess And The Frog

**The Princess and the frog**

**Owned by the Grimm brothers'**

**(Warning: This time one character dies)**

Once upon a time a prince met a witch in the forest. She told him that her cat was trapped in a tree and asked him very nicely:

"Oh young boy, can you climb up the tree and help my cat down" thinking, when this strong young man comes down again I will give him three wished in reward. But the prince knew better.

"Why should I help a witch, I'm a Prince, I don't climb trees…"

The witch got very hurt when she heard his words. Alright she _was_ a witch, but she was an old woman too and even a prince knew to treat an old woman well.

"Is that a way to speak to an old lady?"

"It's a way to speak to a witch." Was the answer. The witch had got enough. She ordered her dwarfs to kidnap the prince. And they all disappeared and landed in the witch's cave.

"Now you will have your punishment" the witch roared. The prince screamed in fear when the spell hit him. Then the witch told him. "If you can find a princess that is willing to let you eat from her plate, and sleep upon her bed for three nights and then give you a kiss, you will be free." Then the frog ended up in a cool spring of water that bordered to many kingdoms. He hoped that one day a princess would come that way and save him.

And one day princess Rapunzel came to the spring. She was tired and thirsty, and she sat down beside the spring to drink.

The prince saw her. She was so beautiful in her long blonde hair and her blue silk dress. The frog swam up to the surface and jumped up on a leaf of a water lily.

"Hello Princess, please help me, I am a prince and have been enchanted by an evil witch"

Unfortunately Princess Rapunzel had an incurable phobia against frogs; she jumped screaming on her feet and run away as fast as she could.

The prince gave up. Rapunzel would never stay calm long enough to listen to a frog, he realized that. He remained in the spring for over a month. After all it boarded to a lot of kingdoms so it was the best place to wait for a princess.

And one day the second princess, Princess Almond, showed up. She was even more beautiful than Princess Rapunzel with her shining blonde hair that reminded of the sunrise and with a yellow velvet dress. And the prince knew that Princess Almond was not as afraid as Rapunzel. He jumped up on the water lily leaf again. Almond looked at him.

"Hello Princess, please help me, I am a prince and have been enchanted by an evil witch"

But Princess Almond didn't want to marry a frog either.

"You are not the prince from my dreams!" she said and started to leave, but the prince who saw that he maybe had a chance to be saved this time called her back.

"Please wait, how do you know I'm not that prince? I'm enchanted!" He said and jumped up on her yellow velvet dress.

Princess Almond beat the dress.

"How dare you jump at me you filthy frog!" she yelled "Wait until I find the prince in my dreams" Then she too ran away. And the prince waited for two years.

Then finally a new Princess came. This time it was the rich and beautiful Princess Badru'l Budur with her beautiful black hair and a brocade dress.

The prince was both depressed and desperate now and jumped straight up from the water.

"Hello Princess, please help me, I am a prince and have been enchanted by an evil witch"

Princess Badru'l Budur got very upset by the frogs way to jump in front of her.

"Are you trying to ask me, Princess Badru'l Budur for that? How dare you! You're a frog! A frog!" And she walked away.

And the prince waited for a long time until the next princess walked by. He had never seen anything that beautiful, even in his dreams. Her name was Princess Aravana.

The prince hesitated, he didn't feel worthy of this girl at all, but he wanted so hardly to be free.

"Hello Princess, please help me, I am a prince and have been enchanted by an evil witch"

Princess Aravana actually lifted him up in his hand. The prince felt that he would have cried if he still could. But he wouldn't be saved by this princess either.

"I really want to help you my friend" she said. "But I'm an elf, I have magical powers too and if one with magical powers tries to help you, every prince and every boy in the world will turn into frogs instead. I can't risk that only to save one. I'm really sorry for you but I can't."

But she staid with him the whole day, trying to console him. And when the night came, Princess Aravana walked away.

The prince was really mad now. And he swore that if he one day got free from this body he would take revenge on that witch. And he waited for a long time… And one day he saw… a cat.

A cat… it was a cat that had started all this. How could that witch ask him to save her cat? Princes did not climb in trees! He dove down in the spring to sleep.

And one day another Princess came. She was only a child, playing whit a golden ball, but still she was a princess. She had beautiful green eyes that reminded of the emeralds that were embroidered on her green dress and her raven black hair gave more justice to those beautiful eyes then it would have done if it had been blonde. Her name was Princess Curious.

Remembering Princess Rapunzel, Princess Almond, Princess Badru'l Budur and Princess Aravana he decided to be more careful this time. He hid himself in the water lilies and began to sing like a frog.

Princess Curious heard it and she immediately began to seek for him. Then he jumped up right in front of her. And she looked at him with the pure childish happiness in her beautiful green eyes. Then she lifted him up in her hand. But before he had been able to say:

"Hello Princess, please help me, I am a prince and have been enchanted by an evil witch" The little Princess exclaimed:

"Finally I have found a frog for science-class!" and without hearing his cries for all the other happier sounds around her Princess Curious ran home to the castle's laboratory.

**At least that ending was more **_**interesting **_**than every "happily ever after endings". And I think that if the prince had seen that he was wrong to treat a woman like that just because he was a witch, he could have been saved. **

**Anyway the next Fairy Tale to be ****rewritten is: The princess and the dragon… But that will be a crossover with Final Fantasy VII… (Fairy Tales/Final Fantasy VII)**

**The next Fairy Tale to be rewritten **_**here**_** is: Hansel and Gretel**

**See you soon^_^**


End file.
